Norman Reedus
Norman Reedus - amerykański aktor, grający postać Daryla Dixon'a w serialu The Walking Dead. Biografia Ma pochodzenie angielskie, włoskie i irlandzkie. Niewiele miesięcy po jego narodzeniu, rodzina Reedusów przeprowadziła się do Los Angeles, w stanie Kalifornia. Mieszkał potem m.in. w Japonii, Wielkiej Brytanii i Hiszpanii. Dorabiał w sklepie Harleya Davidsona w Wenecji i zajmował się oprawą graficzną różnych pokazów jako fotograf, artysta rzeźbiarz czy operator wideo. Debiutował na scenie w spektaklu "Mapy dla Drownersa" (Maps for Drowners) w Tiffany Theater na Sunset Boulevard. Kilka dni później po raz pierwszy pojawił się na kinowym ekranie w dwóch filmach – thrillerze sci-fi "Mutant" (1997) u boku Miry Sorvino i F. Murraya Abrahama oraz czarnej komedii "Six Ways to Sunday" (1997) z Deborah Harry i Adrienem Brody. Za główną rolę w melodramacie "Floating" (1999) otrzymał nagrodę specjalną Jury na VII New England Film & Video Festival w stanie Massachusetts. Pracował także jako model reklamujący stroje Prady i D'urbana. Potem wystąpił w dramacie kryminalnym "Święci z Bostonu" (1999) z Willemem Dafoe, thrillerze o mrocznym świecie branży porno "Osiem milimetrów" (1999) z Nicolasem Cage, uczelnianym dramacie "Plotka" (2002) u boku Jamesa Marsdena i Kate Hudson oraz horrorze "Blade: Wieczny łowca II" (2002) z Wesleyem Snipesem. W thrillerze "Farciarz" (2003) jako wędrowny naciągacz, zostaje wynajęty przez właściciela cyrku do morderstwa swej żony, w dramacie biograficznym HBO "Słynna Bettie Page" (2005) zagrał postać obelżywego męża tytułowej modelki pin-up lat 50. Pojawił się także na srebrnym ekranie w serialu "Czarodziejki" (2003) jako Nate Parks. W 2009 zagrał w "Święci z Bostonu II - Dzień Wszystkich Świętych". Od 2010 roku gra jedną z głównych ról w serialu "The Walking Dead". Spotykał się z Bridget Hall. W latach 1998-2002 był żonaty z modelką Helena Christensen, z którą ma syna Mingusa Luchiena (ur. 22 października 1999). Źródło: www.wikipedia.pl Filmografia Filmy *2013: "Sunlight Jr." *2013:'' "Pawn Shop Chronicles"'' *2012: "Night of the Templar" *2011: "Hello Herman" *2010: "Spisek" *2010:'' "Meskada"'' *2010:'' "8 Uhr 28"'' *2009: "Pandorum" *2009:'' "Posłańcy 2: Na przeklętej ziemi"'' *2009:'' "Święci z Bostonu II - Dzień Wszystkich Świętych"'' *2009:'' "Ollie Klublershturf vs the Nazis"'' *2009:'' "The Chase"'' *2008: "Red Canyon" *2008:'' "Bohater z wyboru"'' *2008:'' "Cadillac Records"'' *2008:'' "Clown"'' *2008:'' "Dead*Line"'' *2007: "Misja Moskwa" *2007: "American Gangster" *2007:'' "Meet Me In Berlin"'' *2006: "Zbrodnia" *2006:'' "Walls"'' *2006:'' "13 Graves"'' *2005: "Antikörper" *2005:'' "Słynna Bettie Page"'' *2004: "Until the Night" *2004:'' "Ôsama no kampô"'' *2003: "Krwawa jazda" *2003:'' "Farciarz"'' *2003:'' "Nobody Needs to Know"'' *2002: "Blade: Wieczny łowca II" *2002: "Gang braci" *2002:'' "Luster"'' *2001: "The Beatnicks" *2000: "Plotka" *2000:'' "Cios"'' *2000:'' "Instynktowna decyzja"'' *2000:'' "Piasek"'' *1999: "Święci z Bostonu" *1999:'' "Dark Harbor"'' *1999:'' "Diabeł w czarnym stroju"'' *1999:'' "Floating"'' *1999:'' "Osiem milimetrów"'' *1998: "Davis Is Dead" *1998:'' "Życie na niby"'' *1998:'' "I'm Losing You"'' *1997: "Mutant" *1997:'' "Six Ways to Sunday"'' Seriale *2010-do chwili obecnej: "The Walking Dead" *2010:'' "Hawaii 5.0"'' *2006:'' "Prawo i bezprawie"'' *2005: "Mistrzowie horroru" *2003: "Czarodziejki" Ciekawostki *Wystąpił w wielu teledyskach: Keith Richards "Wicked As It Seems", Ugly Kid Joe "Cat's In The Craddle", Björk "Violently Hapy", Goo Goo Dolls "Flat Top", R.E.M. "Strange Currencies", Radiohead "Fake Plastic Trees", Hillary Duff "Gypsy Woman" i Lady Gaga "Judas". *Norman Reedus w prywatnym życiu pali papierosy, ale postać którą gra, Daryl Dixon, została pokazana z papierosem dopiero w trzecim sezonie The Walking Dead w odcinku "Arrow On The Doorpost". Kategoria:Obsada Kategoria:Główna obsada